Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: HanChul fic, dedicated for Hangeng's birthday 3 days ago. Don't like don't read. RnR please?


**Title : Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You**

**Author : Iino Sayuri**

**Warning : angst! (ga yakin ini angst) genderswitch. uke as yeoja here.**

**Dedicated for Han-appa's birthday. **

**Inspired by :: George Benson – Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, JUST GO.**

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEAVE SOME REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pohon-pohon yang kehilangan daun-daunnya itu perlahan mulai tertutupi oleh butiran putih dari langit yang terus turun, membentuk selimut tebal berwarna putih yang melapisi bumi. Angin berhembus kencang, mencoba sekuat mungkin menerbangkan yeoja kurus yang kini sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah dinginnya salju, mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.<p>

Tangan kurusnya menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul hitam, menggenggamnya erat-erat seolah tak ingin dilepaskan sedetikpun dari buku kesayangannya tersebut. Yeoja itu merapatkan syal yang berwarna senada dengan sampul buku itu di sekeliling lehernya.

Warna hitam.

Warna favorit _suaminya_.

Yeoja itu—Heechul—mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih satu-satu butiran salju yang terus saja turun tanpa mengenal waktu, tanpa mengenal kondisi yeoja itu yang makin melemah seiring jatuhnya butiran putih bersih tersebut.

"Di musim ini, aku kehilanganmu.." yeoja itu membuka buku hitamnya, melihat pada halaman pertama yang menampilkan foto seorang namja—yang sepertinya bukan orang Korea—yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan yeoja itu. Namja itu tersenyum sangat manis, seolah kebahagiaannya lengkap.

Yeoja itu menitikkan setetes air matanya, mencoba menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya, berusaha mendobrak keluar melalui paru-paru serta suaranya, mencoba membuat yeoja itu terisak.

.

_=flashback=_

_._

"_Ah, tak kusangka salju turun begitu cepat tahun ini.." gumam seorang namja berwajah oriental yang tengah duduk diatas kursi roda pada yeoja yang kini ikut bersandar pada kursi rodanya, turut menikmati acara turunnya salju pertama di musim dingin._

"_Ne.." balas Heechul, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher suaminya. "Salju tahun ini terlalu cepat, Geng.. Sangat.." Heechul meletakkan hidungnya pada rambut Hangeng yang makin menipis dari hari ke hari, mencoba menghirup wangi rambut yang masih tersimpan diantara rambut berwarna kelam yang sudah menipis tersebut._

_Hangeng—suami yeoja itu—hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memegang erat tangan kekasihnya. Seolah berusaha menguatkan malaikat hatinya tersebut._

"_Kau sudah makan, Heenim? Sepertinya kau makin kurus.." tukas Hangeng tiba-tiba, membuat Heechul tersentak. Yeoja itu memasang ekspresi wajah horor selama sedetik, kemudian ekspresinya digantikan oleh senyum lembutnya yang khas._

"_Aku takkan makan kalau kau tidak makan, Geng.." Heechul menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi pucat Hangeng, "Kalau kau ingin aku makan, ayo makan bersamaku.." rayu Heechul sambil beranjak mendorong kursi roda Hangeng menjauh dari jendela. Tetapi Hangeng malah menahan gerak roda-rodanya, berusaha untuk tetap berada di tempatnya sekarang._

"_Waeyo, Geng?" tanya Heechul lembut saat Hangeng tetap menatap keluar jendela. Namja itu menggeleng, membuat beberapa helaian rambut jatuh ke syal hitamnya._

"_Aniya.. Aku hanya... ingin disini, Chullie.." jawab Hangeng lembut, membuat Heechul tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yeoja itu akhirnya menuruti kemauan suaminya, dan berdiri disamping kursi roda suaminya sambil merangkul pundak lemah Hangeng, ikut menikmati pemandangan putihnya salju yang semakin menutupi warna coklat tanah._

_Sama seperti penyakit leukimia yang semakin menutupi ketampanan serta wajah ceria suaminya._

_Dan tiba-tiba saja, Heechul merasa matanya panas. Kelopak matanya yang indah tanpa disadarinya sudah meloloskan setetes air mata. _

_Bukan. Bukan air mata kesedihan. Tetapi airmata saat kau sudah tahu kenyataan bahwa kau akan ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang paling kau cintai. _

_Separuh hatimu._

_Belahan jiwamu._

_Separuh nyawamu._

_._

_=flashback off=_

.

Heechul tetap berdiri di tengah salju yang makin deras. Airmatanya turun semakin deras. Akhirnya dirinya bisa menangis, setelah sekian lama ia tak meratapi kepergian suami yang amat dicintainya itu.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa membagi sedikit bebannya, walaupun hanya kepada salju yang berhembus deras serta angin yang bertiup kencang.

Perlahan namun pasti, kakinya mulai bergerak lagi, membawa dirinya menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Kakinya seperti mempunyai otak sendiri, membawa yeoja itu makin menjauh ke suatu tempat kelam yang amat dibencinya.

Makam Hangeng.

Makam _suaminya_.

.

_=flashback=_

_._

"_Dia hanya akan bertahan sampai akhir musim dingin.." ujar Dr. Choi cemas sambil menatap berkas-berkas yang baru saja diserahkannya ke tangan Heechul. Yeoja itu terbelalak tak percaya._

"_Siwon.. Jangan berbohong padaku.. Kau bilang sendiri saat terakhir kemoterapi bahwa keadaannya sudah—"_

"_Jangan salah Heenim.. Penyakit kanker itu tidak pasti. Ada kalanya saat ia tiba-tiba melemah seperti minggu lalu dan ada saatnya saat penyakit itu menguat kembali seperti sekarang.." balas Siwon, memberi pengertian pada Heechul yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca._

_Bukan, bukan berarti Siwon tidak mengerti rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Siwon mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Hanya saja, Siwon yakin ini semua akan terasa sangat sulit saat kau menghadapinya bersama dengan belahan jiwamu yang semakin lemah dari hari ke hari._

_Heechul kembali meneteskan airmatanya. "Tolong, Dr. Choi.." isak yeoja itu pilu, "Tolong selamatkan Hannie-ku.. Jebal.." isak Heechul makin keras. "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya.. Apapun!" jerit Heechul keras tepat didepan wajah Siwon._

_Siwon mendorong kecil tubuh Heechul, membuat wanita itu terduduk kembali, tetapi tetap tidak menghapuskan air mata yang terus keluar dari sela-sela kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat._

"_Tenanglah dulu, Heechullie.." ujar Siwon sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam panjang Heechul, mencoba memberikan ketenangan melalui sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia berikan untuk wanita itu._

_GREP._

_Lengan Siwon melingkar di pundak wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. Telapak tangannya mengusap-usap pundak Heechul yang masih saja terisak pilu, tak rela mendengar kabar terakhir mengenai namja-nya tersebut._

"_Sssh.." Siwon berdesis kecil menenangkan Heechul, "Relakanlah Hangeng, Chullie-ah.. Usianya pendek, harapan hidupnya tinggal delapan persen.. Kumohon mengertilah.." bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul, berharap Heechul menghentikan tangisnya dan menerima kenyataan yang ada._

_Namun malang nasib Siwon, karena sekarang Heechul malah memukul rahangnya dan sesegera mungkin berdiri, memandang Siwon dengan mata tajamnya yang masih berkaca-kaca._

"_Kau bohong!" seru Heechul murka, "Tak mungkin usianya sependek itu! Lagipula, seenaknya saja kau menentukan! Memangnya kau Tuhan?" sembur Heechul makin murka, lalu membuka pintu ruangan Siwon dengan kasar dan berlari keluar._

_Wanita itu berlari kencang menuju ruang rawat suaminya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan sebuah pohon tua. Heechul berhenti tepat pada pintu masuk ruangan, menampilkan Hangeng yang duduk diatas kursi rodanya, memperhatikan keluar jendela yang mengarah langsung pada pohon tua tersebut._

"_Heechullie.." panggil Hangeng pelan pada Heechul yang masih terengah, "Sekarang... aku sama seperti pohon itu.." gumam Hangeng sedikit keras, membuat Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Ngomong apa kau barusan, eoh?" Heechul mendekati Hangeng dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, "Jangan bilang begitu, kau akan sembuh kok.." sahut Heechul dengan suara sedikit bergetar, seakan ragu-ragu dengan kata-katanya sendiri._

_Hangeng menggeleng, "Jangan memberiku harapan palsu, yeobo.. Aku sudah tak ada bedanya lagi dengan daun itu.." tatapan namja itu mengarah pada satu-satunya daun yang tertinggal pada pohon tua tersebut. Pohon yang karena tak kuat dengan serangan angin di musim dingin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggugurkan semua daunnya yang telah berubah rapuh untuk bertahan hidup._

_Heechul menggeleng keras. "Tidak Geng.. Jangan... Jangan pernah lagi berkata begitu.." Heechul berjongkok dan memeluk Hangeng erat-erat. _

"_Kumohon..." airmata Heechul mulai menitik lagi. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.." bisik Heechul parau, mendekap tubuh lemah Hangeng makin erat dalam pelukannya. Tetapi Hangeng hanya mengusap-usap lembut tangan halus istrinya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya._

"_Mianhae, Heechullie.. Tapi waktuku hampir tiba.." suara Hangeng semakin parau, membuat Heechul seketika panik. "Tidak, jangan bilang begitu.. Kau akan selamat, aku percaya itu.." kata Heechul sambil mendekap Hangeng makin erat._

"_Mianhae, Chullie.." Hangeng terbatuk sekali, "Mianhae karena aku tak bisa menjagamu, membahagiakanmu.. Aku suami yang buruk, maafkan aku.." kata Hangeng sambil membalas pelukan Heechul yang sudah menangis lagi._

"_Jangan..." Heechul terisak, "Jangan katakan itu, Han.. Aku yakin kau—"_

"_Maafkan aku, Heechullie.." nafas Hangeng mulai terdengar sedikit memburu, "Aku pergi dulu.." ujarnya untuk yang terakhir kali dan—_

_PLUK._

_Kepala Hangeng terkulai begitu saja di bahu Heechul yang masih terus menangis. Dan tangisan yeoja itu bertambah keras saat mendapati tak ada nafas lembut yang menerpa lehernya seperti dulu saat Hangeng memeluknya._

_Perlahan, Heechul mendapati kenyataan-kenyataan menyakitnya yang serasa menusuk-nusuk hatinya._

_Tubuh yang dipeluknya ini sudah _kosong_. Hampa. Tanpa jiwa._

"_Hannie, ireona! Ppali ireona!" seru Heechul disela tangisnya. "Aku bilang bangun!" serunya lagi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. _

_Heechul mendorong tubuh Hangeng agar bersandar dikursi rodanya, kemudian mengamati wajah tampan itu baik-baik untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_Wajah itu tidak berubah, dengan mata teduh yang tertutup rapat, serta bibir pucat yang menampilkan seulas senyum tipis. _

_Heechul merasa airmatanya kembali merebak. Wanita itu menghentikan tangisannya, kemudian mendekati tubuh suaminya, "Semoga kau bahagia disana, chagiya.." bisik Heechul, kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya, dan berlanjut ke seluruh bagian wajah Hangeng._

_Terakhir, Heechul mengecup dalam-dalam bibir putih namja China itu._

_Terasa dingin, tapi menenangkan._

"_Selamat jalan, yeobo.."_

_Dan bersamaan dengan perginya Hangeng, daun terakhir di pohon tua itu terlepas dari cabangnya._

_._

_=flashback off=_

.

Demi Tuhan, Heechul sekarang mendadak merindukan senyum pria ini. Senyumnya yang hangat, tatapan matanya yang teduh, serta tak lupa senyum hangat yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya.

Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, kali ini berusaha kuat. Ya, bagaimanapun, dirinya harus kuat. Hangeng juga pasti tak suka melihat dirinya menjadi selemah ini.

Tak rela airmata kembali menetes, Heechul menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Beruntung salju sudah mulai berhenti, sehingga salju tidak masuk kedalam matanya.

"Ya! Hannie!" seru Heechul sambil tetap mendongak. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" seru Heechul lagi sambil kali ini tersenyum lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja disini, jangan khawatir!" seru Heechul lagi, senyumnya makin lebar. "Aku—"

"Umma!~" seruan itu memotong kalimat Heechul. Yeoja itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berwajah oriental seperti suaminya—anaknya—sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah yang terseok-seok melawan salju yang tebal.

"Umma.." anak itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi sinyal bahwa ia ingin digendong. Heechul menuruti permintaan anaknya.

"Umma cedang apa dicini?" tanya anak itu cadel sambil tidak melepaskan pandangan dari arah makam yang berada didepan mereka. Tangannya bergerak gelisah memainkan rambut coklat ibunya.

Heechul mencium pipi anaknya, "Sedang menemui _papa_.. Zhoumi mau ikut?" tanya Heechul yang dijawab anggukan semangat Zhoumi.

"Ne, Jhoumi kangen cama _papa_.." celoteh namja kecil itu dengan imut. Zhoumi melompat turun dari gendongan Heechul, dan kembali terseok-seok berjalan kearah makam.

"Ummaaa! Cepetan, nanti _papa_ nunggunya lamaa ~" seru Zhoumi sambil menarik tangan Heechul, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Heechul tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya yang begitu bersemangat—persis seperti dirinya dulu—serta berwajah begitu mirip dengan Hangeng. Zhoumi benar-benar percampuran sempurna dari dirinya dan Hangeng.

'Geng, gomawo karena kau mengirimkan seorang malaikat kecil sebagai penggantimu..' batin Heechul sambil melayangkan sebuah _kiss-bye_ kearah langit.

"_Wo ai ni_, Geng.. Saranghae yeongwonhi.."

"Ummaaaa!~ Ayo cepaaaat ~~"

Heechul menurunkan wajahnya dari posisinya semula dan menatap anaknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Zhoumi, tunggu umma!"

.

.

=FIN=

.

* * *

><p>ini ff hasil kegalauan saya.. ._. Sebenernya ini saya buat untuk ultah Han-appa.. tapi apaan nih? <strong>Angst buat birthday ff?<strong> _Uh, puh-lease_! -_-' #headbang

Review please? sori kalo alurnya kecepetan.. :(


End file.
